


just like honey

by ediscn



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ediscn/pseuds/ediscn
Summary: “listen to the girl as she takes on half the world. moving up and so alive in her honey dripping beehive. it’s good, so good, it's so good.”so were we just gonna slide by the fact that a song about eating p*ssy was playing during a ruth and debbie scene??
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	just like honey

listen to the girl as she takes on half the world.

ruth always knew that debbie would do remarkable things, but she never saw this coming. 

just when ruth thought she had found something for herself, here comes debbie to outdo her. however, considering ruth had fucked debbie's husband twice, she figured she couldn't say much. 

it was never about mark. ruth knew that, and she wished that she could let debbie know that. she was never interested in mark, but solely in winning whatever fucked up competition her and debbie had been in. silly her, thinking she could ever beat debbie; beautiful, perfect, remarkable debbie. 

ruth stands by the door for a bit, thinking over the words she had heard. part of her wishes that she could here the conversation taking place in sam's office, but she's also sort of glad that she can't. so, she finally collects herself and heads to the locker room to gather her things. 

however, once she reaches the locker room she loses herself again, for too long this time, because soon debbie is walking in, pulling her from her thoughts.  
ruth looks at debbie and their eyes meet. 

"i guess you heard." debbie says proudly. 

ruth nods softly, but can't bring herself to speak. 

"congratulate her, or at least say something." ruth thinks to herself, but she can't. her soft pink lips part, but no words come out, so she closes them and nods once again. 

"well look at you, speechless for once in your life. what, are you mad at me?" debbie laughs in annoyance, "you, mad at me." 

ruth shakes her head, finally bringing herself to speak, "no, i'm not mad. congratulations, debbie. i hope being a producer is everything you want and more." 

debbie skeptically raises an eyebrow, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

"it's just..." ruth sighs, "nothing. i'm happy for you." 

"jesus christ, ruth, just say what you mean. it's not like you to keep your thoughts to yourself," debbie rolls her eyes "but, hell, i also didn't think it was like you to fuck my husband, so." 

ruth inhales sharply at the blow, though she knows she is well deserving of it. she exhales, then finally looks up back up at debbie. 

"it's just...you saw how sam reacted to what i did." 

"i'm not you." debbie snaps back. 

ruth waves her hands in a somewhat of a surrender, "i know, i know! it's just that sam is a sexist asshole, debbie. no title is gonna change that, no matter how much you want it to." 

debbie knows ruth is right, but she sure as hell isn't going to express that. instead she has to think quick for a snappy response. 

"maybe sam just doesn't like you, ruth. have you ever thought about that? maybe people don't love you like you think they do. maybe no one wants to hear what you have to say." 

it takes everything in debbie not to look away when ruth's eyes flutter sadly. no, looking away is giving in, and she won't do it. she keeps looking into ruth's big blue eyes, keeping her face serious, showing no signs of remorse, and carries on with her verbal attack. 

or at least she tries to, but she can't seem to find the words. 

"i don't even see what mark saw in you." she thinks to say, but quickly remembers how big of a lie it is. she knows exactly what mark saw in ruth. in fact, she knows it all too well. 

so, as she continues to look at ruth, who is now softy nodding and looking down at the floor, her heart breaks, and just when she thought it couldn't break any more. 

she curses herself as she feels the tears beginning to gather in her eyes, and she looks away to blink them away, but they fall instead.

ruth hears debbie sniffle, and looks at her in confusion. however, she once again can't find the words to say. 

"i'm sorry." ruth says softly, though she knows it will do nothing to repair the damage. 

"what the fuck did you see in him?" debbie asks angrily.

ruth can feel tears beginning to form in her own eyes, but she ignores them as she rapidly shakes her head, "nothing." 

"obviously you saw something! or do you just hate me that much?" 

"no, never!" ruth quickly responds. 

"then what the fuck was it?" 

"it was never about mark!" ruth yells back. 

debbie raises an eyebrow, but ruth continues speaking before she can even question what she had just said. 

"it was about you, debbie. not because i hated you or anything, but because for once i could have something that you have." 

debbie shakes her head, "jesus, ruth. that is so fucked up." 

"i know." ruth says quietly. 

"this is all a game to you, ruth? some kind of competition because you feel inferior to me, or whatever? well guess what? your insecurity isn't my fucking problem!" 

"i know!" ruth says again, only louder. 

"and i have never thought of you as lesser than me! in fact..." debbie yells, then stops herself as she realizes the words that almost escaped her. 

"in fact, i always thought that you were the most magnificent person to ever exist." 

"you always thought what?" ruth says, the tone of her voice softening. 

however, debbie doesn't let up, "this isn't about mark for me either, ruth!" 

ruth doesn't get it, so she just stands there, confused. 

"come on, stupid." debbie thinks, but she knows she'll have to spell it out for ruth.

debbie takes a deep breath before raising her voice once again, "if you wanted to ruin my marriage so bad, then why couldn't you have realized that i was right fucking there?" 

the tears begin to stream down debbie's cheeks once again. ruth watches debbie through her fluttering eyes as she tries to wrap her mind around the words that had just come out of her ex best friend's mouth, but she couldn't seem to, and she was honestly afraid to. 

debbie scoffs, "jesus fucking christ, ruth." 

ruth shakes her head, "i-i don't know what you're saying." 

"oh for fucks sake!" debbie yells. 

she doesn't hesitate before swiftly making her way to ruth. neither woman has much time to think before debbie crashes her lips onto ruth's. ruth feels as if her body is on autopilot as she feels herself start to kiss debbie back, but as soon as debbie's mind catches up to her body she pulls away. 

debbie steps back and looks at ruth, her green eyes pleading for a reply, but ruth doesn't give one. 

"say something!" 

"i-i don't know what to say." ruth responds. 

irritated, debbie pushes ruth against the wall. ruth's blue eyes widen, but they soon relax when debbie's lips are on her's again, only this time there's more aggression, more passion. however, soon debbie has moved her lips to ruth's jawline, and then to her neck, finding the brunette's sweet spot. debbie quickly decides to leave as many marks possible on ruth's neck. debbie's hands land just above the waist of ruth's jeans, planning to untuck her shirt. she pauses for a second to look at ruth for permission, and ruth nods. 

ruth can't help but feel a sense of warmth throughout her heart at the small, but very notable moment of softness. meanwhile, debbie is untucking ruth's shirt, but not taking it off just yet. instead she runs her hands up the bottom of it, placing them on ruth's breasts, softly massaging them through her bra, running her thumbs over ruth's hardened nipples. ruth sighs softly at the the sensation. debbie pulls her hands away, receiving a small while from ruth, but she doesn't acknowledge it. she pulls ruth's shirt over her head. 

then, her hands hover over the button of ruth's jeans, and she looks up at ruth once more for consent, which ruth quickly gives. she unbuttons the jeans and pulls them down a bit, then ruth takes them off the rest of the way herself. debbie busies herself by beginning to suck all over ruth's chest and collarbones, leaving marks as she had decided to earlier. 

one of debbie's hands trails down ruth's body, placing a hand on ruth's clothed core, feeling how wet it is. ruth moans at the touch, causing to debbie to smirk against her skin. she begins rubbing circles on ruth's clit through her panties, earning an even louder moan. 

debbie pulls her mouth away from ruth's chest and looks in her eyes, "aw, that feel good?" 

ruth quickly nods her head, "yes, yes, yes it does." 

"i bet i can make it feel even better."

ruth watches in awe as debbie drops to her knees, then places a soft, teasing kiss on her sensitive core. ruth whines softly, needing to be touched more. debbie's pulls ruth's soaked underwear down her legs, and ruth kicks them off. debbie rests her hands on ruth's inner thighs, rubbing small circles on them as she looks up at the brunette. 

with everything else she just looked at ruth for permission, but she felt this deserved more. sure, this was supposed to be quick and aggressive, but debbie knows how much she appreciates being asked for permission, and as mad as she is at ruth, she could never not be 1000% sure. 

"ruth, is this okay?" debbie asks, her voice shockingly soft. 

ruth nods her head, but this isn't enough. 

"i need a verbal answer, ruthie. are you okay with this?" 

ruth's heart flutters at the use of her old nickname, and she knows that she'll definitely melt at that later when she's not so desperate and horny. for now, she nods her head quicker than before and gives debbie an answer, "yes, i am. debbie, please." 

debbie doesn't hesitate to get to work, licking a slow, teasing stripe up ruth's slit, and god, she never imagined she would love this so much: teasing ruth with her tongue, tasting the sweet taste of her nectar of arousal. she plunges her tongue into ruth, quickly learning that both her and ruth like this more. she brings her thumb up to rub soft circles on ruth's clit, and soon she's bucking against debbie's face, not that debbie has any complaints. both women are shocked by how soon it is before ruth's walls are spasming around debbie's tongue. debbie quickly uses her free hand to brace ruth as she helps her ride out her orgasm. 

once ruth is done debbie stands up, getting a good look at ruth as she recovers from her climax, panting and tired. it takes all of debbie to not take ruth into her arms and never let her go, not to plant soft kisses all over her face and tell her how good she did. 

instead she stiffens her expression and her voice, "did he ever make you come like that, ruth?" 

ruth is shocked by the question, but is far too tired to express it, so she just shakes her head. 

"yeah, i didn't think so." 

ruth watches in confusion as debbie gathers her things and leaves ruth alone in the locker room, not even saying goodbye.


End file.
